


Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come as Bondage, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, First Time, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, Kinky Relationship, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sharing Fantasies, Tentacle Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “I don’t want to talk about sex with you. And not because I’m not some sort of pure, virginal fucking flower, Tony… no one should know the kind of weird shit I think about, and I’mtryingto protect both myself and others through staying celibate, and you just keeppushing.”“Uh.” Tony takes in a breath, stares for a moment. And then, because he can’t help it, he opens his mouth. “What kind of weird shit?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 258





	Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Is every dom in my stories kind of a Daddy? No. Are the vast majority of them? Well… (No Daddy kink in this story, just the term used.) 
> 
> I’m up until they call the swing states, I’ve got half a tub of brownie dough, it’s dark, and I’m wearing pyjamas. Hit it. *finger guns*
> 
> CW: come. buckets of it. Descriptions of con non-con fantasies. Mention of drugs.

Here’s the thing: Tony teases Steve because he blushes really, really pretty. Whenever anyone talks about sex around the Tower, whether it’s a full-blown story or just a raunchy joke, Steve turns bright pink. He is basically too pure to live, and Tony has trouble not poking something once he’s learned about it. Especially, again, something so  _ pretty _ .

When Steve snaps, though, he does not do it small.

“I wish you would just leave me alone!” he barks, and Tony actually steps back a bit, rather taken aback. He assumes Steve’s annoyance is about the naughty nature of the joke he just made as he handed Steve a novel he’d mentioned wanting to read once (a novel with a gay couple prominently featured in states of undress, hence the joke). But then Steve keeps talking, his face going red not with embarrassment but with anger. “I don’t want to talk about sex with you. And not because I’m not some sort of pure, virginal fucking flower, Tony… no one should know the kind of weird shit I think about, and I’m  _ trying  _ to protect both myself and others through staying celibate, and you just keep  _ pushing _ .”

“Uh.” Tony takes in a breath, stares for a moment. And then, because he can’t help it, he opens his mouth. “What kind of weird shit?”

“ _ Tony _ ,” Steve groans. “When someone confesses to being a pervert, you’re not supposed to  _ ask more questions _ .”

“I dunno,” Tony grins. “I think that’s exactly what I’m supposed to do. Ya’know. Pervert to pervert.” He winks, and Steve huffs with exasperation.

“I don’t mean…  _ normal _ sex stuff. Not like what you do, with all your… women.”

“Okay, hot stuff, first, not just women. And second, I’m really  _ not  _ your average bed-hopper. I like a lot of things. A  _ lot _ of things, Rogers. You can’t shock me. If I haven’t done it, I’ve seen it. And I’m pretty sure you’re not actually protecting anyone from anything, unless you have, I don’t know, a murder fetish.”

“Jesus.” Steve rolls his eyes, exasperated but more comfortable, from the way his limbs loosen. He’s used to sparring with Tony, both physically and verbally, and ribbing him serves to get him more relaxed, as Tony had kind of hoped. 

“How about this? I’ll tell you one of mine, and you tell me one of yours.” Tony leans back against the wall of the corridor, crossing one ankle over the other and appearing as non-threatening as he can. “I’m really serious, there’s  _ no _ way I haven’t heard about whatever you like. And you shouldn’t feel like a pervert, or a weirdo, or whatever, when whatever you like is almost certainly  _ way _ more normal than anything you’d find on 4chan. Rule 34.”

“Huh?”

“All right. Example.” Tony points to his own chest. “I. Like playing at non-consent. It’s called consensual non-consent these days, when I was younger they called it a rape fantasy. Point is, I like pretending that the person I fuck can’t get away.”

“Oh,” Steve murmurs, his expression going soft and his eyes a little distant like he’s considering it. “Um. Wow.”

“See? People like all sorts of things. I won’t tell anyone else, if you share one of yours. I won’t laugh at you.”

“I… don’t know if I can do it,” Steve says under his breath, staring at the floor. As if drawn by a magnet, Tony steps in closer again, crowding Steve slightly. Steve’s door is closed behind him, and they’re alone in the hallway, but it’s a clear path to the elevator bank, and every Avenger has access to this floor. It makes the hair on Tony’s forearms prickle up with excitement. 

“Sure you can, sweetheart,” he coaxes. He’s not a hundred percent sure Steve’s queer, but the way he’s reacting, Tony’s bi-dar does not feel wrong. “Safe space.”

“I like to think about...getting messy,” Steve whispers. He’s blushing outrageously, his gaze on Tony’s mouth. “I mean… really messy. With...” He holds up one hand and makes a jack-off motion. “...all over.”

Tony’s grin goes sharp. “Yeah? Just to check for understanding. You’re saying you fantasize about someone coming all over you. In your mouth?” Steve nods, still blushing profusely. "On your face?" He's taking a risk, but Tony's always been terrible at risk management, no reason to change that now. His voice drops from matter-of-fact to something gravelly and interested. "On your cock?" Steve bites his lip and nods again.

"Look at me. Do I look disgusted by that?"

Steve tentatively shakes his head.

"I'm really, really not. Point of fact, I'm quite sure many men would be more than happy to make a mess of your pretty face, Steven." Tony reaches out boldly and strokes a thumb over Steve's lightly stubbled jaw. Steve stares, obviously disbelieving, for a moment, and then lets loose an honest whimper and turns his head to take the tip of Tony's thumb into his mouth. Tony stares long enough at Steve, suddenly so eager and needy, that Steve remembers himself and pulls away, stammering, back against the door.

"Jesus, Tony. I... I'm so so--"

Nope. Not happening, Tony decides, and lunges for a kiss before Steve can change his mind. Gripping the back of Steve's neck, it's deep and dirty, and another whimper gets swallowed inside it.

"That wasn't a complaint," Tony murmurs, husky against Steve's mouth. "What about... do you like the way it tastes?"

"Oh. I've never..."

"You have a cock, Steve. Do you like. The way. Your come tastes?"

"Yes," Steve whispers, licking at Tony's mouth. He smirks and sucks at Steve's tongue a bit, nips at his bottom lip.

"What else do you think about?" Steve goes red again, his body tense, and Tony's on it like a shark smelling blood. He pushes a hand to slam against Steve’s chest, punctuating the thought. It’s aggressive, but nothing like sparring. Steve is gonna get  _ wrecked _ . "That. What did you think, just now?"

"Tony, please..."

"Say it, Steven." Steve shudders, full body, and then babbles a response.

"I think about getting fucked. About...being wrecked, being  _ ruined _ , down there. Swollen. And leaking. Somebody...playing with it."

"Mmm. Tell me what you like about that.” Tony sweeps a soothing thumb back and forth on Steve’s chest. “Is it just the come? Being filthy? Or do you like thinking about somebody fucking up your pristine little hole and fingering it while it's still all swollen and puffy?" Tony demands.

"Both." Steve gasps.

"Yeah. You want to be used, don't you, sweetheart? Want someone to take this sweet body apart?"

"Tony..."

"Nothing wrong with that. No need to condemn yourself, Steven,” Tony purrs. “You can have exactly that if you want it."

"Is that...an offer?"

"Fuck, yeah. Not sure I can take you that far on my cock, but goddamnit, I'm an engineer and a billionaire, I can figure something out." Steve out-and-out  _ giggles _ at that, and Tony grins, delighted. “You wanna invite me in, pet?”

Steve’s eyes go a little wide, as if he’s suddenly remembering that they’re in the middle of a hallway, and his palm slams back against the reader, the two of them tumbling into Steve’s foyer. Steve rips his own shirt over his head and Tony latches onto his nipple, more teeth than tongue. Steve gasps and tugs hard at his hair.

“ _ Sure _ you don’t like the idea of being caught?” Tony asks before he shifts to the other nipple, sucking it between his teeth and worrying at the flesh.

“Ah! Fuck,” Steve whispers. It’s not a no.

“Yeah? That do it for you, big boy? God, I’m gonna mess you  _ up _ .” Steve moans, letting Tony push him back against the door from the inside this time. He makes quick work of Steve’s flies as they kiss, and hums with pleasure when he gets Steve’s sizeable dick in his hand. “Ooh. Probably good we  _ don’t _ get caught, pet,  _ everyone _ would want their mouth on this thing.” Steve blushes deep, kissing Tony to hide, and Tony lets him. He works his hand slowly down Steve’s cock, spreading pre-come, letting Steve get used to the feel of him. “Do you like the humiliation?” Tony asks. “I know I tease you a lot.”

Steve’s ridiculous eyelashes flutter, and he drops his forehead to hide against Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t… not… like that.”

“But like this?” Tony uses his clean hand to grab Steve by the hair, yank his head up and back. Steve  _ keens _ for it, willingly exposing his throat, and Tony smears Steve’s own pre-come right over Steve’s Adam’s apple. He shoves all four fingers into that moaning hole, and gets them good and wet before he pulls out. 

“Yes,” Steve garbles, and Tony takes his cock in hand again, stroking faster. 

“You look like a slut,” Tony purrs into Steve’s ear. “Do you take come like a slut, too? Ya gonna show me?” 

Tony’s hand keeps speeding up on Steve’s dick, and then Steve’s shouting “yes!” as he comes all over the back of Tony’s hand, his fingers, and the hardwood floor. Tony smothers the cry with a kiss, and as soon as their lips part, reaches up to drip come from his fingers into Steve’s mouth, rubbing his throat encouragingly. 

“Eat it, darling,” Tony purrs. “That’s it.”

~*~

Later, Steve confesses that ever since Tony started wearing rings more often, Steve keeps having this vision of being slapped across the face with them. He didn’t register Tony’s teasing, before, as humiliation in the good way, but he does admit that he was particularly careful to avoid Tony talking about sex because he knew instinctively how much that kind of crush would fuck him up. Tony’s gleeful for such a revelation, and greedy for more of Steve.

People assume he’s not the relationship sort, but it’s more that he’s too  _ much _ the relationship sort. That’s a long and sordid tale for his therapist, but the point is, once he hooks Steve, he’s not much interested in letting go. They share fantasies, and Tony puts Steve in bondage, and Steve begs for a spanking, and Tony comes on Steve a  _ lot _ . He pretty much never comes entirely  _ in _ Steve, always lets it purposefully drip out at the end, coating Steve’s lips or his asshole, even if it's only to stuff it back in. He comes on Steve’s face and in his hair and on his chest and cock and thighs. He comes on Steve’s feet and even, one time, in his ear. He designs and builds a fucking machine from scratch, and then keeps Steve on it for so many hours that he’s loose and fucked out on the bench, his hole pink and puffy and gaping. He comes all around the rim, and then on the exposed slick pink flesh. Steve kinks on all of it. He smears semen over his belly and moans and uses it as lube to stroke his own cock. When his hole is puffy and sore, he gets on his knees, presses his chest and face to the bed, and fingers himself open, crying, for Tony to watch. Tony shows him bukkake porn and he shoots on his own face as Tony jerks him off from behind. They find out about lube with a color and viscosity designed to imitate come, and Tony warms it up and puts it in a big hollow dildo with a little hole at the tip to squeeze it all over Steve’s body. They take lots of pictures.

One late night, when Tony’s two fingers deep in Steve’s hole and kissing his neck from behind, Steve asks for a fantasy. It’s a tradition of theirs, to ask the other at any time for one fantasy that has to be shared. They take turns.

“Do you know about tentacle porn?” Tony asks.

“Like… squid tentacles?” Steve gasps and tilts his head to give Tony more access to sensitive skin.

“More or less. It’s a pretty common fantasy. Usually more Lovecraftian… wait, do you know about Lovecraft?”

Steve laughs. “Of course I do. Bucky loved  _ Weird Tales _ . He must’ve read ‘Call of Cthulhu’ fifty times.”

“Oh, right. Couldn’t remember when he was alive… anyway. More like that. Big, kind of scary monsters, that rape pretty boys and girls with their tentacles.” Steve blushes predictably. They haven’t done a full non-con scene, but they’ve talked about it, and he hasn’t seemed opposed. 

“I’ve had this idea, recently…” Tony hesitates, realizing that parts of this one might be a little edgy to share at this point in their relationship, but Steve nudges him eagerly by straightening up out of his arch, pushing his hips back, and taking more of the length of Tony’s fingers. He’s up on his knees, facing away from Tony and straddling Tony’s thighs, the length of his spine and that amazing ass all on display for Tony’s feasting eyes. There are bruises, too, on the back of his neck, and though they’ll fade soon Tony still drinks them in greedily. 

“Go on.”

“It was a tentacle fantasy.” Tony kisses his spine. “But… I was imagining this creature that has tentacles but also it can use its come as bondage… kind of like a spiderweb. So it grabs you with the tentacles, Steve, and then slowly ensnares you with its come, these slick strong threads of it…“

Steve moans, arching his back again, and Tony roughly adds another finger, catching the back of Steve’s neck at the same time. 

“It’s a drug, too,” Tony admits, high on endorphins and easy enough to keep telling Steve just where this idea hits him. “The creature’s come is a drug. So it keeps wrapping you up as it comes and comes…” Steve yelps. “...and you keep helplessly licking at the strands of the stuff, just enslaving yourself further to its desire.” 

“Tony!” Steve gasps. “Put it in me, please…”

It’s hard to resist Steve when he begs. Tony isn’t strong enough, that’s for damn sure, and he rearranges them so that Steve is facing him, riding his cock. He makes the prettiest face at the initial breach, lip between his teeth, fingers tensing up on his thigh. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tony gasps, crunching his abdominal muscles to reach up for Steve’s nipple, worrying it with his teeth. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispers. “Tell me more. About your fantasy. You like that it makes me stupid?” he asks, his expression somehow both stoned and eager. “The creature’s come?” Tony growls.

“Yeah. I like watching you cooperate in your own demise.”

“What else do you like about it?” Steve grinds down all the way, fully seating himself, and Tony falls back against the pillows. Steve clenches up, slow and deliberate. 

“Like the idea of you drugged,” Tony admits, breathless, grabbing a firm hold of Steve’s hips. Steve gasps as he slowly pulls up, lifting his hips but not releasing the internal tension that grips Tony’s dick like a suction cup. It’s like Steve’s sucking dick with his ass, and that thought is unexpectedly arousing. 

“Tell me.” Steve exhales and relaxes at the top of his thrust, then slams down, fast. Tony groans. 

“It’s a fantasy,” he babbles. “Getting someone high, drugging them when they don’t even  _ know _ about it,” Tony admits, voice breaking as he confesses a very private fantasy. “I wouldn’t… I mean I couldn’t… consent is important, but…. oh,  _ fuck _ …”

Steve rides him faster, after a few of those slow suck-and-slam strokes, panting. “But you want to. You want to… what is it… roofie me?”

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve. You dirty fucking  _ boy _ ,” Tony moans. 

“Y’know,” Steve purrs, his grin a little cocky but Tony can’t bring himself to care. “You should rape me sometime. When I least expect it.” Steve curls down, still bouncing vehemently on Tony’s cock, and brushes Tony’s earlobe with his lips. “Daddy.” 

Tony comes.    
  



End file.
